6 sorrisos de Nico di Angelo
by Tory Ster
Summary: Nico nunca fora de muitos sorrisos. Mas quando sorria... Pernico. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:** 6 sorrisos de Nico di Angelo

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos AU

**Censura:** K+

**Ship:** Percy Jackson x Nico di Angelo

**Universo alternativo:** Percy e Nico são soldados sendo treinados para a guerra do Iraque.

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertence a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo por aqui (pois é), e tinha que ser Pernico. É um AU, como vocês puderam perceber. Vai ser bem curtinha, mas espero que gostem (:

* * *

**#1**

Era o fim do primeiro dia de treinamento, e Percy não poderia estar mais exausto. Nem mesmo queria estar ali, para ser sincero, e passar o dia sendo forçado a fazer exercícios com um sargento a lhe gritar no ouvido havia lhe exigido mais do que ele aguentava. Se jogou na cama desconfortável, querendo mais do que tudo uma boa noite de sono. Mal fechou os olhos quando uma voz mal humorada lhe assaltou:

- Hey, otário, vá deitar na própria cama.

Percy deu um pulo e se deparou com um garoto pálido de olhos muito escuros.

- Eu estou na minha cama.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso de lado extremamente irônico. Percy não pôde deixar de notar que aquele sorriso deixava o garoto (visivelmente mais novo) um tanto assustador.

- Olhe para as malas ao lado da cama, rapaz. Meu Deus, você tem algum tipo de deficiência?

Percy olhou para o lado e, _oh-oh,_ não eram as suas malas. De fato havia errado de cama. Sem jeito, se levantou.

- Desculpe.

O garoto apenas revirou os olhos.

- Otário.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2**

Percy sentiu seu peito estufar ao ver a classificação da prova de tiro. 3º lugar, entre 46 cadetes. O rapaz já se sentia mais em casa entre os outros, além de seu corpo estar mais adaptado ao treinamento pesado que recebia. Mal percebeu quando alguém parou ao seu lado.

- Pela sua cara, se saiu bem na prova.

Olhou pelo canto do olho para o rapaz. Desde o incidente da cama errada, di Angelo se empenhava em irritá-lo. Estufou o peito (agradecendo mentalmente por ser alguns centímetros mais alto que o outro) e disse:

- Pois é, fiquei em terceiro.

Di Angelo bateu palmas com sarcasmo.

- Uau, Jackson, parabéns! Pode procurar o meu nome aí, por favor?

Mesmo a contragosto, Percy o fez, e quando viu a colocação do mais novo, desejou morrer.

- O quê? Impossível! – ele estava perplexo – Você ficou em primeiro!

Um sorriso presunçoso nasceu no rosto do outro (e, naquele momento, Percy decidiu que odiava todos os sorrisos dele).

- Obrigado por olhar. A propósito, parabéns pelo terceiro lugar.

Percy se segurou para não pular no pescoço do Di Angelo e matá-lo ali mesmo.

* * *

**Psicopanda:** Obrigada por ler! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha escrita e da história


	3. Chapter 3

**#3**

Faltava um dia para irem para a guerra, e também era o dia de receberem cartas dos parentes. Percy pegou o envelope e o abriu, distraído. Retirou a folha de papel e junto com ela saiu uma foto. Uma moça morena e bonita sorria para a câmera, e a barriga protuberante denunciava alguns meses de gravidez.

Percy franziu as sobrancelhas. Pelo visto, haviam trocado suas cartas. Olhou no verso da foto e lá, em caligrafia caprichada, estava escrito: _Bianca di Angelo._ Quando a compreensão atingiu o soldado, ele foi até o rapaz que tanto o irritava.

- Parece que me entregaram suas cartas por engano.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas e pegou o envelope das mãos de Percy. Ao ver a foto, sorriu ternamente. Levantou os olhos até que as orbes incrivelmente escuras encontrassem as verdes do mais velho. Ainda sorria e, mesmo inconscientemente, Percy percebeu que di Angelo ficava muito mais bonito sem uma carranca ou expressão irônica no rosto.

- Ela é linda, não é? – perguntou, pela primeira vez sem se dirigir a Percy com sarcasmo – Santo Deus, nem posso acreditar que a barriga já cresceu tanto. Está tão linda…

Percy acabou sorrindo de lado. Pelo visto, o tal di Angelo tinha coração.

- Sua esposa? – perguntou. O mais novo negou com a cabeça.

- Minha irmã. O marido dela também foi convocado, mas está em outra divisão.

Percy sabia que era melhor ficar quieto, mas não resistiu e acabou falando:

- Eu não sabia que você conseguia ser legal de vez em quando.

O menor revirou os olhos, e lá estava a carranca de novo.

- Vá se ferrar, Jackson.

* * *

**Holly-Panda:** Hey there! Desculpe pela demora em postar, e fico feliz que tenha gostado. Pois é, os capítulos são bem curtinhos porque são meio que drabbles, entende? Eles seguem uma cronologia, mas são focados em momentos específicos. Portanto, a evolução do relacionamento dos dois só pode ser deduzida. Own, muito obrigada por classificar minha fic como chocofic, fofura! Espero que aprecie o capítulo :3


	4. Chapter 4

**#4**

A respiração de Percy vacilava enquanto ele corria pelo campo iraquiano, a arma em mãos. Não havia inimigo à vista, mas seu coração batia como louco. Ao longe, percebeu um soldado caído. Pelo uniforme era americano, então correu até ele, o medo de que fosse um amigo lhe dominando.

Se ajoelhou ao lado do soldado, reconhecendo as feições suaves de di Angelo por baixo da sujeira. O rapaz abriu os olhos, as íris tão escuras que mal se diferenciavam das pupilas.

- Hey, di Angelo – Percy sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça do mais novo em seu colo – Está tudo bem?

Di Angelo tossiu, a dor que sentia pelo corpo transparecendo em seus olhos.

- Ah sim, Jackson, estou ótimo – ele respondeu, uma sombra de sarcasmo na voz dolorida – Tirando a bala cravada na minha coxa direita e a outra na minha barriga, estou uma maravilha.

- Certo, certo – Percy revirou os olhos e puxou o rádio, pedindo socorro – Aliás, por que não pediu ajuda?

- Eu perdi a porcaria do rádio – ele esbravejou, frustrado. Tossiu mais uma vez, sangue saindo com a tosse e escorrendo pelo queixo daquele que era apenas um garoto. Percy não queria se preocupar, mas se preocupou – Está doendo como os diabos.

Inconscientemente, o mais velho acariciou os cabelos do soldado caído, que fechou os olhos devagar. O coração de Percy doeu.

- Di Angelo, não durma, nem pense em dormir – ele disse, a voz saindo autoritária demais, desesperada demais – Se dormir vai morrer, e se morrer, quem vai encher meu saco o tempo inteiro?

Então o garoto sorriu, e mesmo com sangue e sujeira pelo rosto, di Angelo ficou incontestavelmente lindo com aquele sorriso agradecido no rosto. Percy não havia percebido o quão atraído se sentia pelo rapaz agonizando em seu colo até aquele momento.

- Só porque pediu com jeitinho – ele disse com uma sobrancelha levantada, e então sua expressão suavizou – E pode me chamar de Nico.


	5. Chapter 5

**#5**

A sensação de estar naquele voo de volta aos EUA era indescritível, Percy não conseguia deixar de pensar. Apesar de ter perdido incontáveis amigos, estava voltando para a casa. Nico parecia estar sentindo o mesmo, pois um sorriso discreto habitava seu rosto enquanto ele descansava na poltrona ao lado. O mais velho ficou observando-o, pensando no quanto haviam se tornado amigos nos últimos tempos.

Quanto havia aprendido sobre ele! Nico tinha 19 anos, e na verdade era italiano naturalizado americano. Morava em Atlanta. Sua mãe morrera há quase dez anos, seu pai vivia viajando, sua irmã se casara há pouco tempo. Queria ser geólogo, trabalhar com petróleo. Era introvertido, tímido e quase nunca sorria. Mas quando sorria…

A cada dia, Percy se dava conta de que sua atração por Nico evoluíra para algo muito maior. E só de ver aquele sorriso tranquilo em seus lábios enquanto dormia, Percy sentia seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo.

- O que você tanto olha? – ouviu a voz inquiridora do di Angelo, e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem como as de um maldito adolescente.

- Não estou te olhando – resmungou, desejando poder abrir um buraco na porcaria da poltrona e se enfiar nele.

Somente o sorriso provocante que Nico abriu foi suficiente para que as calças do mais velho ficassem significativamente mais apertadas.

- Pode me olhar o quanto quiser, Percy. Não vou me importar.

* * *

**N/A:** O próximo capítulo é o último. Espero que estejam entendendo como a fic funciona, sendo composta apenas por pequenos drabbles indicando a evolução do relacionamento dos dois.


	6. Chapter 6

**#6**

Estava deitado na cama, preguiçoso depois de fazer amor. O peito nu descia e subia, aprendendo aos poucos como respirar normalmente. Os olhos de Percy estavam fechados, o que lhe permitia aguçar os outros sentidos. Sentia o lençol de algodão macio por sobre suas pernas, sentia a mão masculina, mas delicada, desenhar os contornos de seus músculos, sentia o gosto de seu parceiro em seus lábios e o perfume doce, mas masculino que ele usava. Abriu os olhos verdes e virou a cabeça de lado, encarando o belo rosto de Nico. Deixou um sorriso escapar, que foi espelhado nos lábios alheios.

- O que foi? – o outro perguntou, os olhos muito negros transparecendo cansaço, calma e satisfação – Está olhando o quê?

- Você – Percy respondeu, o puxando para um beijo preguiçoso – Por que, eu não posso?

O garoto riu, revirando os olhos.

- É claro que pode, adoro ser admirado – ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. Se antes aquilo significava sarcasmo e despertava raiva em Percy, agora só o deixava excitado.

Voltou a beijá-lo com calma, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. As línguas se enroscavam preguiçosamente, os dentes cerravam os lábios alheios com leveza e suspiros de satisfação eram ouvidos. Percy enlaçou a cintura de Nico, o puxando para perto e o abraçando. O abraço foi correspondido, e Nico escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Percy.

- Quem diria que o soldado lerdo e irritante da minha divisão iria compartilhar a cama comigo, hein? – Nico murmurou, ironicamente. Percy riu baixo.

- E quem diria que o garoto irônico e mal-humorado da cama ao lado iria fazer eu me apaixonar por ele?

Nico o olhou, surpreso.

- Está apaixonado por mim? – perguntou. Percy sentiu-se corar, e imediatamente ficou inseguro.

- Hm, acho que sim – confessou, dando de ombros – Isso te incomoda?

E foi aí que Nico abriu _o_ sorriso, o sorriso mais lindo que Percy havia visto naquele rosto. Ali havia gratidão, felicidade e o mais incrível de tudo; havia amor.

- É claro que não, Percy – o mais novo sussurrou, encostando sua testa na dele – É óbvio que não.

* * *

**lenonizi:** Que bom que gostou, baby :3 Eu ruminei esta história com muito carinho até finalmente postá-la. Fico feliz que você tenha capturado o que eu quis passar. E obrigada por ler mais uma história minha!

**N/A:** Bem, pessoal, é isso! Achei que esse final ficou _bem_ clichê e mais ou menos, mas as minhas histórias sobre os dois são sempre dramáticas e tristes, então achei que eles mereciam um pouco de mel, pra variar. O que acharam? Deixem reviews, se puderem, e obrigada por acompanhar! (:


End file.
